Her Heart Beats Because Of You
by Sakura.Uchiha.614
Summary: Sequel to "Sasuke The Red Eyed Bastard" "Sasuke used to have a stick shoved up his ass." Sakura giggled slightly. Sai glanced at her with a raised eyebrow but then smirked. "Hey Dickless, I think I know where your dick went!"
1. Chapter 1

**Her Heart Beats Because of You**

**By: Regina Guthrie**

People scurried around as there voices drifted. The room was white, nothing else had any reason to appear in color to her dull emerald eyes. The noises blurred as her fingers knotted into her pink traces as she gripped the strands painfully tight, her forehead still resting in her palms. Everything was swirling. The walls, the people, the words, everything.

"She'll be okay, Sakura-chan." A murmured came from beside her. Lifting her head up slightly, she glanced at the blond who sat beside her. His features were solid and his face determined. His golden locks were tangled and knotted from being woken up so early, his eyes half way closed from not having any sleep for the last few days. She could only imagine what she looked like. She had been here longer then he had.

"I want to help." She breathed out, her voice strangled. "I know I haven't been training under lady-Tsunade for long, but I still feel as though there is something I can do; _anything_." Naruto glanced over at his team mate, his eyes full of sorrow and understanding. Reaching over with his free hand that wasn't cradling the pink haired woman's two and a half year old son, he wrapped her in it and pulled her closer.

"You have to have faith Sakura-chan. Kami-sama won't let nothing happen to her." Naruto stopped for a second. "Grandma-Tsunade won't let anything happen to her either." He reassured her, rubbing her shoulder gently as she laid her head on his. Glancing over at her sleeping little boy to try and take her mind off of the situation at hand, she smiled. He had grown so much and with every day that went by he was beginning to look more like Sasuke then he ever had.

"Y-you don't think she'll...That maybe she'll..." Sakura tried to say it. With all her strength she tried but she just couldn't. She couldn't bear to think of her dying. She was too precious. She deserved a chance in the world.

"No." Naruto's voice was strong and sounded one-hundred percent positive. Sakura looked up at him in shock as her eyes became glazed with tears. "Sakura, she hasn't died yet and I doubt she'll die today, or tomorrow, or the next day or the next day. She's strong just like her parents and she'll make it through this." The blue orbed male assured his team mate. Sakura looked down again with a nod. He was right. She was strong.

"But Naruto" She started, taking in another shaky breath as she whipped her tears away. "The problem is she's too strong. She's...She's killing herself." She couldn't control the hiccups that were coming from her and her head began to ache.

"You don't know that. Grandma-Tsunade is still running tests."

"But I can feel it Naruto. What else could be happening to her! You can't tell me you can't feel the energy...the...the chakra coming from her!" Naruto frowned at the loudness and desperateness in the scared woman that sat next to him, curled up into him as her son was. He sighed. She was right. He felt it and he knew that she was right. But he couldn't just come out and tell her he felt the same as her. That he thought the same as her and wasn't positive what would happen to her daughter. He couldn't do that to her.

"That doesn't mean that's what is happening to her." He assured her, watching as she turned away angrily from him. He knew that she knew he was just in denial now. "Listen, Sakura-chan." He began to speak again lowly, as he settled a hand on her shoulder for comfort. Sakura turned towards him, frowning sadly still as she met his half hearted grin. "She'll be okay. I bet money on it. She's an Uchiha and we both know how fucking stubborn and persistent they are." His grin grew when he saw a smile tug at Sakura's lips. "She'll be healthy and driving us all insane just like Ryu does in no time." Sakura nodded before throwing her arms around him in thanks, tears strolling down her cheeks.

She was glad Naruto was here. She needed him and everything seemed better that he was there with her. The first two days she had been in the hospital with Sayuri were rigorous. She had had Ryu on her hip wanting to know what was going on and constantly begging to go to the play room or go see Sayuri and she just couldn't manage with her feelings and him. She was a wreck. Sakura was happy when Naruto had come back from a mission and news was sent to him. He didn't even go home to change and headed straight for the hospital and stayed the whole time.

"Sakura, Naruto." Said teens looked up towards the woman who called them, both looking miserable. When Sakura noticed it was her teacher and care taker of her daughter she shot up from her seat with wide eyes.

"Is she okay!" Sakura asked anxiously as she ran towards the blond haired woman who just continued to frown as she looked at her student. Sakura caught it quickly as her hopes fell as her tears continued to leak. She couldn't believe it. Sayuri couldn't be gone. She just couldn't.

"She's...Stable, I guess you could say." Tsunade said with a shrug, thinking about her words as she watched her student's eyes widen and a gleam of happiness entered them. "She's not dead and I have the testing results back. I have a pretty good hypothesis on what is wrong with Sayuri Uchiha." She continued, motioning for Sakura to take a seat again.

"So she's fine?" Naruto broke in, moving over so the pink haired woman could sit back down. Tsunade nodded before coming closer so others couldn't hear their conversation.

"For the time being she's-" The woman stopped, thinking about her next words. The child was still barely hanging onto life but she didn't want to come out and just say it. "Alive." Taking a breath she began to explain what she had found out. "If you both remember correctly, when Sayuri was born I didn't expect her to live longer then a few hours. I didn't intend on not trying to save her of course but I still didn't have much faith. Not that I ever told you this but my faith in her living was" Taking a breath she shook her head. "One to ninety-nine."

Sakura and Naruto's eyes widened and there mouths gaped. They both new that the woman before them had never given up on a patient and had never thought lowly of her chances to save those people. Even when they were hardly breathing she still thought she could save them. She was a doctor with more belief then most of her kind. To say that she was so sure Sayuri was going to die had Sakura rigid and more concerned for her daughter's life then she had been in the beginning.

"The rate her body was harvesting chakra and storing it showed signs that only death could come from it. When I was treating her while she was only a few hours old, I had lost her. It was only for a few seconds but her line went died and I panicked. I-"

"I'm so glad you saved her." Sakura cut in, her tears streaming still as she tried to take everything in. Tsunade had never told her about this. All she knew was that Sayuri was expected to die. Everything else had not been let out. In a way she was happy about that. She'd rather believe everything went well and nothing bad had happened.

"Sakura." Tsunade Whispered, shaking her head sadly. "I didn't save her, Sasuke saved her." The woman corrected, watching as the two team mates before her stiffened and looked at her in complete utter shock.

"S-Sasuke?" The pink haired girl whispered, looking at her teacher with unbelieving eyes. Sasuke hadn't been back for two and a half years. There was no way he had saved Sayuri. If he did, how did he get away from the Hokage herself and make it out of the village? It wasn't possible.

"That's not what I meant Sakura. If it wasn't for Sasuke being her father she would have died the second her line died. It was the Uchiha blood that saved her."

"The...Uchiha blood?" Naruto asked in shock. He wasn't comprending most of this. Was there something more to the Uchiha's that no one knew about? Was Sasuke _that_ special?

"Yes. The Uchiha blood. I have never seen anything like it but not even ten seconds after I was sure she was gone, her life meter began to roar and I mean seriously, her rating were off the charts which weren't good either. I was so shocked at the moment that I didn't have anytime to try and calm her down, not that I needed to." She shrugged her shoulders while crossing her arms.

"When I looked at her I was amazed to see that the Sharingan was staring right back at me. Not too long after it activated I was knocked off my feet by the force her body was admitting. The chakra she had stored in her body and couldn't get rid of was being forced out by none other then the Sharingan it's self. I can't explain it. I've done so much research on the Uchiha clan since that day but I still don't understand how this is happening. Something in the Uchiha traits is protecting Sayuri." Everything went quiet for a moment as the two tried to absorb the information.

"But Lady-Tsunade, if the Uchiha traits are keeping Sayuri safe then how come they were whipped out so easily?" Sakura asked, not understanding the words her teacher had spoken at all.

"Yea, Sakura-chans right. There has to have been times when the Uchiha's died from poisoning or being dosed with something by the enemy. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad Sayuri is fine but how come she's so special that the Uchiha traits are protecting her but none of their andsester?" Sakura nodded at Naruto's words. He was right. How come this was suddenly happening? It didn't make since that Sayuri was being protected but the other Uchiha's weren't. Things like the Uchiha traits couldn't decide on who to save and who not to save. It was impossible. Either they saved or they didn't.

"That's what I've been wondering too. There have been Uchiha's that have died instantly from conditions similar to Sayuri's. I have records to prove it. I'm running out of books to look through. I honestly think the answer I am looking for though, does not reside in written text at all. I think that the stories that pass through the Uchiha family tree that are too precious to write down for the world to read might have the answer though."

"Like campfire stories?" Naruto snorted. "Those are all myths and made up crap. You can't possibly think the answers are there Grandma-Tsunade." Sakura nodded again. Once again Naruto was right. Most camp fire stories such as those made no since and weren't logical at all. She couldn't possibly believe the real answers about Sayuri's problem would be in them did she?

"It's possible. I mean, does anything about Sayuri's condition make much since?" The two fell silent at that. "I can't explain it and neither you, Sakura, or you, Naruto." She paused, sighing deeply as she shook her head. "But I think her father, Sasuke Uchiha, can." Sakura shook her head at her teacher's words.

"Sasuke was too young when Itachi killed his clan. If they believed in these stories and knew it would happen they wouldn't have passed it on to such young members, knowing they weren't mature enough not to leak the secrets. The only one that would know would be Itachi Uchiha, and we have no proof what so ever that he is still a live, seeing the last time any of us have encountered him was a year ago. Sasuke could have already done away with him." Sakura added her two since but Naruto objected.

"No, because the only person that probably could have killed Itachi would have been Sasuke. Since Sasuke isn't back that clearly means he didn't whip his brother out already. He would have come back for you and Ryu like you told us he said he would." Naruto said, strongly believing his words. Sakura nodded. Chances were Sasuke would have come back. He seemed so trust worthy when Sakura had brought his son to meet him.

"Is there any way the Uchiha would have lied about that?" Tsunade asked, not in disrespect for the Uchiha but for professional reasons. Sakura shook her head.

"Sasuke's many things but he loves Ryu. I could tell by the way he held him and looked at him. He wants him. Sasuke wouldn't lie about coming back for him." Sakura assured the two blonds that were looking at her questionably. Sakura knew Sasuke would come back when he had finished his plans. She had no doubt in her mind that he would come back for Ryu. If it was only for her, she might have doubted, but not for Ryu.

"Very well then. I will send a search party out to check if the older Uchiha brother is still living and then we will go from there." Tsunade informed them. "But I also think that Sayuri's condition has something to do with Orochimaru." Sakura's eyes widened at this as her body became stiff. Naruto visibly clenched his teeth.

"How would that snake have anything to do with this? He's dead." Naruto stated dryly. The snake sannin had been dead for almost a month now.

"Sakura, when I first took you under my wing I asked you about your relationship with the last Uchiha. You told me everything including about the time period you were with him when Sayuri was conceived." The woman stopped as she watched the pink haired student blush and her blond friend shift uncomfortably. "If you need, I can dismiss Naruto so he won't hear where this is leading." She assured Sakura. She understood that this subject could have been touchy and Naruto being a male might have made it awkward for the green orbed girl.

"N-No, it's fine. Naruto's one of my best friends. Him knowing doesn't bother me." She mumbled out, tilting her head slightly in embarrassment. Naruto chuckled slightly before patting her back before the older woman continued.

"Very well but you stated to me that his... activeness was a bit strange." Tsunade paused, waiting for Sakura to refresh her memory. Said pinkette blushed more.

"Y-yea, well um... Sasuke seemed as though he could go on forever." Naruto turned scarlet at his friends words. "Like, he didn't even take a break and he would constantly want to keep going. I know he's the only one I've ever... done that with but I'm pretty sure after a while men can't produce anymore seeds." She explained, blushing like crazy as she shifted around. That was the most embarrassing moment in her life... well one of them.

"You're correct. After a certain amount they can't go on any longer because their body can't produce at that speed. The most I have ever heard a man could go was seven times. And even then that's a lot. How many times had Sas-"

"Twelve." Sakura interrupted embarrassingly, not looking over at Naruto at all. But if she did she would have seen that he was in the same position. He was extremely uncomfortable talking about his best friend/rivals sex life.

"Twelve is an awful lot for a teenage boy. Doesn't it make you wonder if maybe, someone dosed him with something to make his body able to produce so much?" Tsunade asked, watching as her student thought about it.

"So, you think Orochimaru injected something into Sasuke that had something to do with his activeness that day and the condition Sayuri has?" Sakura asked her teacher, her eyes widening as everything started to make since.

"It fits together doesn't it? It wouldn't be surprising. He lived to experiment and see what he can do and not do. The Uchiha blood line was a perfect opportunity to test out some of his awful experiments." Tsunade said angrily. Not liking the idea that her student's daughter was the one who had to suffer because of the snakes evil doings. She loved the little girl as if she was her grand daughter.

"That bastard." Naruto gritted angrily as he held Ryu closer to him.

* * *

"Mommy! Look at this!" Ryu squealed happily as his little feet scurried across the cool marble floor. His black traces swaying slightly from his activeness and his onyx orbs ogling his surroundings.

"Just a minute, honey." Sakura called back as she and her teacher continued to walk around the house, Sayuri nestled in her mother's arms quietly. Her pink and black ringlets bounced slightly as her mothers steps had a slight jump in them and her huge emerald eyes darted around as she too looked at the beautiful home.

"I know this might be a bit strange for you but I see it as the only logical answer." Tsunade informed her student, glancing around the walls of the building as she took in all the undusted pictures and expensive furniture. "This house was going to be destroyed along with the rest of the district, but I managed to convince the elders that it should stay, seeing you have the last Uchiha's children and it's only right that you raise them here."

"Lady-Tsunade, I don't know if this is a good idea. I mean, what if he comes back and I'm here. That's like trespassing." Sakura mumbled, rocking her baby slightly back and forth. Tsunade had insist that she take her children and move into the Uchiha district and to make matters more strange, it wasn't just anywhere in the Uchiha district. It was Sasuke's house.

"It's a good idea for Sayuri. You and I both know that if someone should try to gather information about the Uchiha's it should be you, considering you're practically one of them. It won't surprise me if you marry into the clan. All the secrets are yours too; it's just a matter of time. But Sayuri might not have that time to wait, so what's the difference in learning them now more then later?" Tsunade asked, continuing to walk again, heading for the room Ryu had disappeared in.

"I have noticed while I was here yesterday, making sure the environment was okay to live in, that some scrolls lay around and in Sasuke's room there are a lot of them. Scrolls, books, letters, journals, you name it. _I_ have no right going through them-"

"Neither do I!" Sakura interjected as she knew where her teacher was going with this. She wasn't going to _snoop_ through Sasuke's stuff. That was wrong. Just because he left didn't mean everyone could erupt his privacy.

"You have more rights to go through his stuff then me or anyone else does." She interjected, annoyed by her students outburst. "Besides, if he truly had something to hide I would believe that he would have taken it with him. Some part of him must have thought we'd go through his things after he left. Not that we did I assure you." Tsunade continued, stopping in front of the door way that led into Sasuke's room.

"Mommy! Look!" Ryu whined impatiently as he continued to point at something. Sakura sighed as she made her way past Tsunade and into the room where her son was seated nicely in front of the small T.V that sat on a book shelf of some sort. It was small and traveled most of the wall left of his massive sized bed. A huge window lay over it. Sakura took note to how the middle of the book shelf was littered with books, the left side being a dresser and the right dipped down so the T.V could sit on it.

His bed was huge, as if to fit a good four to five people in it without being cramped. Three massive pillowed littered more than a quarter of the bed, the sheets and comforter looked like they were silk.

The bed faced one of the longer walls that was outlined from top to bottom in glass sliding doors, leaving only two feet of room at the top for a small vent that was settled in the middle. Sakura's mouth hung slightly open from the sight of the balcony that those glass doors led out to. The room was amazing! Why Sasuke left this behind, she did not know. She was sort of excited to be living here now.

"W-what is it Ryu?" Sakura stammered, still a bit in shock. She could feel the smirk on Tsunade's face from behind her. Probably amused by her ogling. Taking a seat by her son, Sakura rested her daughter on her thighs while leaning her small head onto her chest. Ryu smiled goofily before thrusting a little stuffed animal into his mothers face.

"Look! Isn't it cool?" Ryu squealed happily as he pulled the green dinosaur back to his chest as he hugged it, his upper body twisting slightly. Sakura smiled.

"It's probably Sasuke's from when he was younger." Tsunade told the pink haired girl. Sakura turned to look up at her. "Maybe it had value to him, seeing there isn't another toy around. Probably something his mother or father gave him and he held it close to his heart. If so he wouldn't have been able to get rid of it since they are both dead." Sakura nodded slightly.

"Can I have it?" Ryu asked, pouting slightly as he looked up at his mother with begging eyes. "Pwease! Pwease! Pwease!" Sakura sighed. He was still playing that game Naruto had taught him and as he got older it was loosing its effect. Not that Ryu noticed at all, seeing he got everything he wanted most of the time from his mother anyways.

"Ryu, that's someone else's toy. You don't want to make them sad do you?" Sakura asked softly, taking her arm that wasn't wrapped around Sayuri and ran it through his black traces sweetly. Ryu hesitated before his smile left and he looked down at the ground.

"No." He mumbled out sadly, placing the toy back onto the bookshelf as he pouted more. Sakura giggled at him before kissing the top of his head.

"I see nothing wrong with you playing with it while we're here though, considering it's going to be a while before we leave." She assured him, reaching for the toy and settling it back into his arms before she made a move to stand. The smile that graced his lips only made her heart flutter. She loved him and Sayuri more then anyone could imagine.

"I'll send some genin over to help you move your stuff in. I suppose you three will be staying in this room for a while seeing the rest of the house is a bit more cluttered and in need of a good cleaning." Tsunade informed, turning to leave.

* * *

"Sakura-chan look!" Sakura sighed as she sat on Sasuke's bed, cross-legged. Naruto was going through Sasuke's stuff as though it was his own and it was ticking the pink haired girl off. Didn't he know better? You weren't supposed to snoop into others personal things. She watched as he looked through the draws, pulling something out.

"Naruto, will you _please_ stop." She grumbled, rocking Sayuri's sleeping form back and forth in her arms. Ryu was seated next to his mother, grinning as he watched Naruto with the green dinosaur hugged to his chest still. He seemed to find the blond amusing, but Sakura didn't. She was ready to clobber him one.

"But Sakura-chan, do you know what _these _are?" The blue orbed male asked with a wide grin plastered on his face as he twirled towards the girl, showing her what was in his hands. Sakura blushed scarlet as her eyebrow twitched.

"N-Naruto!" She screeched. "P-put those back!" The blond only continued to gleam at what he had found.

"Boxer, Sakura-can. Boxers! That's what they are!"

"I know what they are! Just put them back!"

"But they have _chickens_ on them!" Sakura's eyes closed as she shook her head at the idiot before her. Why oh why did she agree in letting him come over? She thought that maybe, just _maybe_ he would behave himself but that was truly a mistake.

"Naruto, those are ducks." Ryu pointed out matter of factly, grinning just as the man before him was. Naruto's smile slid downwards a little as he glanced back at the clothing in his hands. Then he shook his head.

"No, no little teme. These are chickens." Naruto informed seriously, climbing onto the bed as the mattress protested with a few squeaks. He plopped himself down in front of Sakura and the little boy as he spread the boxers out between them. Taking his pointer finger he pointed at the back side of one of the chickens. "Look at its butt. It looks like your daddy's hair..." Naruto glanced up at Ryu for a minute. "And your hair."

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, bopping the blond on his head hard.

"Ouch! Sakura-chan that hurt!" He whined, rubbing his head. Ryu glared at him angrily. "W-What's with you little teme?"

"You said I looked like a chickens butt." He pouted, tears gathering in his eyes as he cuddled up to his mother sadly. Sakura glanced down at her little boy who had a tear running down his cheek. He anger flared. Gritting her teeth, she looked at Naruto with fire in her eyes. The blond jumped slightly and backed away.

"R-Ryu! I didn't say you looked like a chickens butt!" Naruto tried to assure the little boy who only sniffled. "Only your hair!" At this the little child wailed, causing Naruto to jump again. Sweat ran down his face as he watched Sakura pull Ryu closer to her, trying to shush him so Sayuri wouldn't wake up. He didn't mean to hurt the kid's feelings. He just didn't think before he spoke.

"Look Naruto, if you're going to torment Ryu then I think you should leave." Sakura sternly told her teammate. Naruto looked at the little boy once more. He really didn't mean to hurt Ryu. Suddenly Naruto's gaze shifted towards the small stuffed animal in Ryu's arms.

"H-hey little-teme, when'd you get the dinosaur?" He asked, trying to change the subject. The little Uchiha glanced up at the older man with tears still sparkling in his eyes, but then he looked down at the toy.

"I-it's daddy's t-toy." The child hiccupped out. Naruto watched as Ryu ran his fingers over the dinosaur's soft spikes that outlined the top of its head down to its tail. A smile twitched at his lips as he realized what the kid had said. His dad's toy. _Sasuke's_ toy. Sasuke Uchiha had a stuffed dinosaur!

Sakura watched the blond with a raised eyebrow. She knew he was about to laugh. She could see it in his eyes and the way his lips were twitching. And just as she opened her mouth to tell him to think before he spoke his loud laughter filled the air, causing Ryu to jump slightly and Sakura to sigh. _'Here we go.'_ was all she could think.

"Sasuke Uchiha has a stuffed dinosaur!" The blond shrieked, clutching his stomach as he fell back a bit onto the bed. Ryu stared at him as if he was crazy. Why was he laughing? There was nothing funny about his dad having a toy. "U-Uchiha's are such pansies!" The blue orbed male continued to laugh, practically balancing himself on the edge of the bed, trying not to fall off.

Sakura stiffened at Naruto's words. Looking down at her son she worriedly tried to think of something to say to fix Naruto's immature outburst. There was no doubt in her mind that Ryu would take that as an insult and when he did she could only imagine his tears running down his face. She cringed at the thought. But what surprised her was when Ryu's small giggles over took her hearing. Looking down at the child with wide eyes, she watched as his little giggles turned into laughter.

"Naruto you're so fu-" Ryu started to say but then stopped, looking at Naruto with a grin that quickly turned into a scowl, causing the blond to freeze. "Hey! I'm an Uchiha!" He squealed angrily as he yanked his little body out towards Naruto, shoving him off the end of the bed. Naruto screeched as he hit the floor, causing the small boy to laugh.

"Ryu Uchiha!" Sakura hissed angrily, totally displeased at her sons actions. Ryu just turned to his mother with a grin.

"He had it coming mommy."

* * *

"Sasuke-kun! I'm tired! Can't we stop for a little while?" The red head whined, dragging her feet lazily behind her with her shoulders slumped.

"No." Was the Uchiha's reply as he only picked up the pace, trying to get to there destination as quickly as possible. Karin groaned lowly as she just fallowed the leader of the four of them. They had been walking for hours trying to get to the next village in order to pick up some information on Itachi.

And oh how troublesome the older Uchiha had been to the group so far. It seemed at though every time she spotted his chakra close to theirs he would suddenly disappear. It enraged Sasuke and it annoyed her. Why couldn't she keep a lead on him like she could everyone else? It didn't seem possible that he sensed them too.

"Karin's right Sasuke, maybe we should take a break." Suigetsu mumbled, his hands thrown up behind his head. He was also dragging his feet and was extremely tired. All he could think about was sitting down. He needed to rest and apparently the same went for the rest of the team.

"I said no." Sasuke growled, glancing back at the male with a glare. The blue haired man only rolled his eyes. He could tell Sasuke was also exhausted. He tried to hide it but it was obvious. His shoulders were slumped slightly too and he might not have been dragging his feet but he defiantly wasn't walking perfectly either.

"We're almost there, Sasuke's right we should keep moving. We can rest when we arrive." Jugo sided with the leader, not glancing back at the two that were slowly dragging there bodies behind them. He was in the same state as they were but he knew that Sasuke was right this time. The sooner they got there the better. The road they were taking wasn't always clear like it was at the moment and the more time they wasted the more likely other ninja would come to travel it.

"You always side with Sa-"

"I feel him." Karin interrupted, stopping quickly as she closed her eyes. Sasuke turned around, scanning her as she tried to keep his where abouts known. She was struggling and clinging onto the signal with all she could muster. Suddenly, her eyes shot open and her gaze connected with Sasuke's. "South. He's heading south with two other people. They aren't strong and probably ransomed or something because they seem to be normal villagers. His destination is sharp." She informed, watching as the Uchiha's chin tilted downwards, his bangs shadowing his eyes.

"He's heading for Kohana." The darkness laced into his voice made the three shiver. "I'll kill him." Sasuke hissed, not wasting anytime as his form flew past them all, heading in the opposite direction. He couldn't believe this! How did Itachi find out about them!

* * *

"Mommy I think Naruto should be a singer." Ryu's little whisper echoed through the room. Sakura glanced over to her son who was lying on his back. His arms were crossed behind his head acting as a pillow even though there was one under his head anyways. His little legs were kicking slightly. One would go into the air and then fall back to the bed and then the other would go up as far as he could reach and fall lazily to the bed like the first. The pattern continued.

"Really? How come?" She asked, watching his face take a look of being deep in thought. Taking the arm that wasn't wrapped around her sixteen month old baby, Sakura settled her fingers into Ryu's hair, watching as he leaned into her touch. He killed her sometimes. He was just so cute.

"He's pretty loud and he likes to jump around a lot." Ryu told his mother, cuddling closer to her. "He can't really sing but he likes to make up his own songs. They are good too!" He insisted with a grin, placing his head on his mother's chest as she continued to stroke his hair. Sakura giggled nervously. She feared that the day Sasuke would come back would be the day that Naruto's life would end. The songs he had taught her small child were not going to be of the older Uchiha's liking.

"I really think it's best for all of us if Naruto doesn't become a singer." Sakura told him, giggling slightly at the thought of the blond standing on stage rocking out to a song but then all of a sudden he'd trip on his own shoe laces. That would be a sight.

"Yea. Maybe you're right." Ryu laughed, reaching out towards the Dinosaur that he had abandoned for a good ten minutes. Cuddling the green stuffed animal to his chest his droopy onyx orbs glanced over to the sleeping baby on the other side of his mother. "She's so cute." He mumbled, reaching out and grabbing Sayuri's small hand in his hand that was slightly bigger. Sakura smiled at her son.

"Yea, she is." She murmured back, taking one of her daughters curls into her fingers as she ran over it, watching it straighten out but then bounce back into a spiral the second her fingers left it. "I remember when you used to be this small." Sakura told him, glancing down at her son who looked up at his mom with a surprised look.

"I was as small as her?" Sakura laughed at her son's question.

"Of course. Everyone's been little like Sayuri."

"Even you?"

"Yep. Even me." Sakura assured him. Ryu glanced at Sayuri again but then a sad look over took his little features. Sakura frowned.

"Even daddy?" His voice was lower now and laced with worry. Ryu always had trouble asking about his father for some reason. When Naruto was around and making jokes about Sasuke or making fun of him it seemed as though Ryu was fine but in the end he really wasn't. Sakura knew. The little boy felt rejected and it was understandable. His dad wasn't around and he thought there was something wrong with him because of it.

"Even Sasuke." Sakura assured him again, scanning his face. Ryu nodded hesitantly.

"Does he-" He stopped as a sigh escaped his troubled lips. "Does he remember me when I was this small like you do?" Sakura was taken aback by the question at first. She didn't answer for a moment as a smile graced her lips.

__

"Sasuke-kun, this is Ryu." Sakura informed the boy she loved with all her heart when she had gotten closer to him. Only a foot or two separating them. Sasuke looked at her and then to the little boy, who looked amazed by him. Sasuke was about to retort, but then a small hand reached out and grabbed onto the older Uchiha's dark bangs, pulling on them slightly. Sakura giggled. "He likes you." Sasuke looked at her in amazement but then back down to the baby.

__

"Is he-" Sasuke began but stopped while his eyes trailed across Ryu's face. Sakura nodded.

"The next Uchiha Heir. In other words a mini Sasuke-kun." Sakura mumbled happily. Sasuke looked at her with a smirk. "You can hold him." She continued, pushing the child out towards the older Uchiha. Sasuke hesitated, but pulled the child out of Sakura's arms and settled him in his own. He was so small and cute. A real smile made its way on the older mans face as he looked at the boy.

"He's mine?" Sasuke asked, not looking up at the emerald orbed girl. Sakura smiled at Sasuke's smile and nodded.

"Yea." She whispered.

Ryu tugged on his bangs a little and then grinned up at him. "Daddy." He said while squealing causing Sasuke's eyes to gleam and Sakura to giggle. She had never seen Sasuke so happy before. It was as though he was a whole different person at the moment.

Shaking her head slightly, Sakura pulled herself out of the memory, looking back at the little boy whose eyes were scanning her. He was waiting for an answer.

"Yea he does." She whispered, leaning down as she kissed the top of her little boys head. Remembering the smile Sasuke had on his lips only made the pink haired woman hold Ryu closer to her. "You have no idea what you mean to him, Ryu. No idea at all." The child didn't say anything after that. He remained quiet as his mother stroked his hair and held him. "You should go to sleep, Ryu." She murmured as she kissed the top of his head again. The boy nodded as he closed his eyes.

* * *

The dust that littered the air tickled his nose as he walked very gracefully through the house, two people behind him. His dark onyx eyes scanned the area, taking note to how some things had changed. Some furniture had been moved and a few new pieces added.

It felt strange to him. To be here again. It was as if he wasn't welcome which he knew he probably wasn't.

"Take a seat on the couch." His low voice cracked a bit from not being used for hours.

"Itachi why are we he-"

"Just take a seat." He interrupted, pointing towards the couch that took up a quarter of the northern wall. Both tag alongs hesitated but then fallowed orders.

"I thought that maybe at the very least Itachi you would be honorable enough not to return here. You've already done enough." The male hissed, taking the seat where he was ordered to. The female didn't say anything as she just looked down at her hands.

"I'm more honorable then you think." Was his reply as his gaze shifted towards the staircase that led to the bedrooms. A small light was on lighting up only that hall and it cascaded down the stair case a few feet. Itachi smirked. He was glad they were here. The Uchiha households were farther away from the village so when a fight was put up-if one was- no one would hear it.

* * *

Sakura's eyes scanned the words on the scroll that was pulled out before her. She read every line carefully and tried to find a hidden message, codes, trickery of the eye, _anything._ She had been looking through the books and scrolls in Sasuke's book case for a few hours now and there was still nothing that she hadn't already known. It seemed as though the Uchiha's didn't have anything to hide like Tsunade thought. If so, where would it be? They had to have it written down somewhere so that the legend wouldn't die out. If there even was one.

Mumbling to herself lowly she tossed the object to the end of the bed. That was enough for tonight she decided. There was no use staying up until morning trying to figure it out when apparently there wasn't anything. Sayuri and Ryu woke up early and if she stayed up all night she wouldn't be able to put up with them. That wouldn't be good.

Looking down at her two sleeping children Sakura smiled. They were both cuddled up to her and possibly lost in a world of dreams. It made her happy to think that they were fine for the moment. They were both a live and breathing. Hopefully that wouldn't change until they were very very old grandmas and grandpas. Sakura giggled at the thought. She couldn't imagine them being old. She didn't want them to grow up.

__

Thump.

Sakura jumped slightly at the sound of pacing going on down stairs. She listened carefully as she heard the intruder walk around what seemed to be her living room. After a moment the noise stopped and Sakura's stiff formed relaxed and a scowl overtook her features.

"I'm gonna kick his ass for coming so late." She mumbled in aggravation as she slowly pealed her body away from her children. She paused for a moment as she watched Ryu shift slightly, one of his eyes squinting open at her tiredly.

"Mommy?"

"Shh. Go back to sleep, Ryu. Mommy will be right back." She whispered out to him, bending over and kissing his forehead lightly before climbing the rest of the way out of bed. She watched as he nodded and then cuddled himself up to his sister, who only sighed and moved closer to him as well. Sakura smiled softly at the two of them. They were so cute.

...

...

"Naruto! I swear if you're raiding my cabinets again and screwing up my kitchen I'll clobber you o-" Sakura's rants were cut short when her body froze at the sight of someone who wasn't Naruto. Taking the extra step that led her off the staircase that lined the western wall, Sakura just stared at the man before her with wide eyes. "W-who are you?" Her voice was low now as she eyed him.

The man, who appeared to be a ninja as well, only looked at her for a moment. His eyes ran from her toes to her head. It didn't seem to be in a sexual intent kind of way, but in a taking it all in kind of way. His eyes were dark. Almost black and his hair was the same. It cascaded back and was held at the nap of his neck in a ponytail. His face was expressionless.

"Huh...You're actually a good catch Sakura Haruno." The man spoke, his eyes only on her face now. Sakura's eyes widened as she took a step forward angrily ready to punch the guy into next year. She had taken notice to the two forms on the couch, not moving but watching her intently.

"How do you know my name?" The words rolled off her tongue in a threatening manner as she stopped only a few feet away from the male. He was tall. He towered over her just like Sasuke and Naruto did, except he was an inch higher.

Itachi took note to how the woman wasn't afraid of him. It amused him how close she got, trying to interrogate him. He'd never seen a woman with so much spit-fire. Sasuke truly had picked a winner. Her pink hair and emerald green eyes were unique but beautiful. Her body was curved perfectly and her skin looked extremely smooth. She was a prize.

"Who doesn't know your name?" Itachi spoke, watching the pink haired woman look at him with a twinkle of shock in his eyes. He continued. "Sakura Haruno. The apprentice of Tsunade, one of the three legendary sannin. The best friend to the holder of the nine-tailed fox. The only female member of team seven. Team seven being a very known team since you all were genin and _still_ not only survived higher ranked criminals but also _killed_ one." He stopped, watching her look at him with a totally shocked expression. He could tell that the two people watching them were shocked too but he chose not to chance a glance.

"You shouldn't have broken in here." She hissed, extremely crept out by the fact that he knew so much about her. Who was he? And what did he want? Part of her wanted to know but another-huger- part of her didn't care. She just wanted him to leave. And now.

"My dear Sakura, How do you brake into your own home?" His voice was a bit teasing and she could only imagine the smirk on his lips. She shivered at his words. His home? He was referring to this as his home? Sakura gritted her teeth. How dare he! This was not his home. This was Sasuke's home!

At that thought Sakura's eyes widened. It couldn't be, could it?

"Sas-" But she stopped before she could say it, scolding herself while shaking her head. This was not Sasuke. Sasuke would have never said so much for one and for two he was never one to play around. He was straight to the point. Even though it was dark and hard to make out this person. It was _not _Sasuke. Maybe he looked a little like him bu- Sakura's eyes widened again. "I-Itachi Uchiha." She breathed out, a wave of shock overtaking her form. The man only nodded.

"Have you seen my little brother recently, Sakura?" At his words Sakura's body began to feel very hot. She broke into a cold sweat and her limbs were shaking slightly. _Itachi Uchiha_. The man who had taken everything away from Sasuke. The man who destroyed Sasuke. The man who only wanted to hurt Sasuke. Sakura couldn't have been more frightened in her life. The only thing playing in her mind was this man killing everyone Sasuke loved. She was afraid and in an instant the only thing she could think about was getting the two sleeping children upstairs out and away from this house.

"Even if I had I wouldn't tell you anything!" She snapped, trying to keep her composure. She couldn't show that she was afraid. She had to keep him thinking she was unfazed by his name.

"So you haven't had any contact with him since he left this village?" He pressed, moving closer to the emerald eyed girl. Sakura gulped softly as she took a step back. If she told him she had he'd keep on pressing to get more and then the safety of Ryu and Sayuri would be in danger. She had to lie for the sake of her two children.

"No."

"Are you sure, Sakura?"

Sakura nodded her head, a frown stretching on her features as she noticed that he didn't believe her. He knew she was lying and at this point, he wasn't going to leave she quickly realized.

Glancing over to the two people on the couch she quickly felt for chakra in there bodies. It seemed as though they didn't really have any. That meant they weren't going to attack her and if they did she should be able to take them down easily. That only left Itachi. Sure she knew how strong he was but that didn't mean she was going to sell the man she loved out because of it.

"You're very loyal to Sasuke, aren't you Sakura?" His voice was teasing again as he continued to move forward. Sakura gritted her teeth. She'd had enough. He was going to leave whether he liked it or not. Clenching her fists Sakura glared up at him.

"Get out of my house!" She screamed angrily as she shot chakra into her feet and quickly disappeared and reappeared behind the Uchiha, ready to throw a punch at him but he quickly turned around and caught her fist. Sakura growled as she swung her leg up, but he also caught that. In a matter of seconds she was thrown against the eastern wall of the living room.

"You're a little too feisty Sakura. I've only came to help." Itachi hissed, not very amused anymore by the pink head. Sakura only glared as her hands grabbed onto his arm that was holding her to the wall, his fingers clamped around her throat. Her breaths were short and she could hardly take them in. Her legs were dangling as he held her up off the ground. Inside, Sakura was panicking. How did he defeat her so easily?

"Itachi! Let go of her! She's just scared! You frightened her." The woman pleaded, standing from the couch as she worryingly looked at the man. Itachi didn't spear her one look.

"This is none of your concern at the moment." He told her, trying to keep the struggling girl in place. Sakura continued to glare at him, trying to show him she wasn't scared. The thought made the Uchiha smirk. He could see right through her act. He knew she was frightened out of her mind. It showed in the tension of her muscles.

"Itachi! You're going to kill h-"

"Mommy!" A small, shocked yell caused silence and stillness to fall between all four forms. With her eyes wide, Sakura glanced over Itachi's shoulder and met with the scared teary eyes of her oldest child. Her body went cold as she watched a smirk over take Itachi's features. The grip on her neck loosened as he watched her fall to the floor, gasping for air.

"Well Sakura, it seems as though you have been lying." Itachi mocked as his eyes scanned the child who was standing at the end of the stairs. His huge onyx eyes were swallowed with fear and his mouth was slightly gapped. One of his small arms had Sasuke's green dinosaur wrapped in it while his hand of the other arm was clutching the staircase bar.

"Oh my Goodness." The woman who had tried to save Sakura breathed out as she too eyed the little boy. "Do you see him, Fugaku?" She asked, turning towards her husband to only see that he too was looking at the child with shock.

"He looks like Sasuke." The man stated, turning towards his wife with a frown. "You don't think-"

"Sasuke's too young." Mikoto butted in while shaking her head. There was no way this was Sasuke's child. He might have looked like a clone of him but it was impossible. Sasuke was still a boy himself.

"You're mean! Why did you do that!" The little boy scowled as his shocked features turned into a glare. He didn't seem fazed by the older Uchiha at all. Itachi scuffed at this.

"He's just like you." His voice held that teasing tone once more as he glanced back at the pink haired girl that seemed to have caught her breath again.

"Ryu! Go back to bed, okay?" Sakura called out to her little boy, fear running through her veins as she watched Itachi look back at the child. Sakura's eyes widened as the older Uchiha took a step closer to her son.

"Ryu, huh?" He asked, thinking about the name as he eyed the boy. "It suits your appearance." He told him, inching closer to the child. Ryu didn't move as he continued to glare at the man. He had tried to hurt his mother and he wasn't okay with that. He was very angry and just as stubborn as Sakura and his father. He was not going to go back to bed.

"You should tell mommy you're sorry!" He continued to yell at him. Itachi only smirked as his steps became faster. Ryu still didn't move but he was getting a bit scared at the mans sudden advance towards him. He didn't know who he was and he didn't seem very nice.

"L-Leave him alone!" Sakura screeched, trying to get to her feet but for some reason she couldn't stand. Gritting her teeth she looked at her little boy frantically. "Ryu! Run!" She squealed as tears filled her eyes. He couldn't take him from her. He couldn't take him from Sasuke. He had already done so much to him and if he killed his son Sakura couldn't even imagine what he'd go through. She couldn't even imagine what _she'd _go through.

"But Mommy I-"

"Just run!" She screeched, tears rolling down her face as she tried to get her body to work. What had he done to her? Why couldn't she move!

"Itachi, why are you doing this to them?" Mikoto asked, glancing over at Sakura and then Itachi with anger. She knew what Sakura was feeling. She felt it too when something happened to Sasuke or Itachi. She knew how it felt to be frightened out of your mind for your child. What Itachi was doing wasn't fair!

Ryu noticed that Itachi didn't listen to the woman. He just ignored her. He also noticed the way his mother was acting. Something wasn't right. Who was this man and why was his mother so afraid of him? Backing away a little Ryu gripped the little stuffed animal in his arms tighter as his eyes softened into a scared look. Itachi continued to come closer. His steps were echoing in Ryu's mind as his heart thumped. What was he going to do? He felt as though he couldn't move and the man just kept getting closer. It was only when Itachi was right before him with his arms outstretched did Ryu close his eyes and squeeze the Dinosaur.

"Keep your fucking hands away from him!" Sakura's eyes widened. She'd know that voice anywhere.

* * *

The cool breeze caused a shiver to run through the blond haired male as he agitatedly mumbled negative things under his breath. The moon light shinning down onto the village only seemed to create a sense of peace but inside, Naruto felt as though something was wrong. Everything in the village was normal and yet, inside he knew something was off.

It was nearly two in the morning when he had awoken and it only took him five minutes to get dressed and quickly make his way to the hospital. Usually when he woke up in the middle of the night it was because he felt something wasn't right with Sayuri and usually it was exactly that. But not tonight.

When he had arrived there and asked the nurse at the front desk informed him that nothing was wrong with the young Uchiha and that she was safe at home for the time being. Of course he was pissed off about it. Why else would he have been woken up so early? It was as if Kami-sama didn't like him at the moment.

Sighing heavily, Naruto walked up the stairs to his small apartment building, only to stop short at the door.

"What if-" He mumbled to himself as his gaze shifted in the direction on the Uchiha district. His eyebrows furrowed together as he backed away from the entry way. "She needs me?" He finished his whispered question to himself. He didn't debate long and in a matter of seconds the blue orbed male was running through the streets. "I'm coming Sakura."

* * *

The room was silent. The only sound that filled the air was the small cracking of the wall that Itachi Uchiha had been thrown into six feet away from the location of Sakura herself. He didn't make a move to pull his body out of the small hole it had created. Instead he only smiled as he looked up at the man who had done it to him.

Sasuke Uchiha stood crouched slightly in front of his son. His breathing was heavy and his eyes red as could be. His teeth gritted in anger and his features glaring with hate. It didn't take a genius to tell he was angry. Irate was a better word for it. His body was shaking from his pure disgust of what he had walked in on. How _dare_ he come in here and try to kill Sakura and Ryu!

"S-Sasuke-kun." Sakura murmured with wide eyes. She couldn't believe it was him. She felt relief wash over her in an instant even though Itachi was practically right beside her and Sasuke was across the room. She felt safe anyways. She felt as though her children were safe too. Sasuke wouldn't let him hurt them.

A little off to the side Mikoto took in the male. She was shocked at how old he had gotten. How grown up he was. She couldn't help the tears that gathered in her eyes from finally getting to see him again. Her angel. Her everything. He was still as handsome as ever with his now slightly smaller onyx orbs and his dark traces that took the same style as when he was younger. His body was more lean and muscular though and he held a more manly appearance now.

Fugaku took notice to how his wife's mouth gaped slightly at the sight of their younger son. He had to say he was just as shocked as she was to see him again. He thought he'd never get the chance. He was older now and he appeared to have gotten stronger. He could tell by the way his chakra was flaring and his actions, not to mention the sharingan set off a stronger vibe.

"Well, little brother, it's nice that you came to join us." Itachi chuckled lowly as he began to detach his body from the wall, watching as small crumbled pieces fell onto the ground and broke off into even smaller pieces. He had to admit he was just as shocked as everyone else in the room when Sasuke had arrived. He didn't expect this to happen and it seemed as though what he came here to do would take more effort then it should have.

"Don't call me that." Sasuke hissed, still glaring at his older brother. Reaching behind him slowly, Sasuke settled his hand on top of Ryu's head softly, trying to reassure him that everything would be okay.

Upon feeling the gentle touch land on his head Ryu opened his eyes to only see the blueish tent of the man before him's pants. His eyes trailed up the man and stopped at the back of his head. He took notice to how the back of his hair looked like a chickens butt as Naruto had put it and a grin stretched across his features. It was Sasuke. It was his dad. Calmness washed over the smaller Uchiha as he sighed out happily.

"My, my, Sasuke. You've gotten a little snappy don't you think?" The older brother teased, chuckling slightly as he began to walk towards the male whose anger just continued to increase. Sasuke angrily turned and wrapped his arms around Ryu, swiftly throwing him towards the doorway where Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu had made there appearance.

"Protect him." He growled as he watched Jugo catch the child gracefully. Ryu's small features held a look of shock that if Sasuke weren't so angry he might have found cute. Glancing over towards his green eyed ex-team mate, Sasuke held her gaze for a moment before turning towards his team again. "Protect her too." He hissed.

"Aye aye Captain!" Suigetsu mocked, saluting his leader before jumping off towards the pink haired girl's side. "Why hello there, beautiful." He purred, taking a seat next to the very annoyed Sakura who only rolled her eyes at the man. He only shrugged his shoulders and grinned, showing his shark like teeth. "Alright, I got the hint Princess." He mumbled, causing Sakura to dislike him more. Who did he think he was flirting with her like that?

"You seem as though you're about to get serious about this little brother." Itachi informed, still moving closer to the male he was address. Sasuke gritted his teeth as his red eyes began to spin.

"You have no idea." In a matter of seconds the younger of the two brothers had disappeared. Itachi only smirked. Sasuke had become stronger and would put up a good fight but he wasn't strong enough yet. He knew it by the way he let his anger take control of his actions. He wouldn't win. He might come close but Itachi knew that he had his younger brother beat.

Turning around swiftly Itachi managed to grab a hold of Sasuke's fist that was coming for his face, although Sasuke didn't seem surprised about this as his body proofed into smoke and then reappeared behind his older brother again, giving a forceful kick and sending the older male flying across the room again. Sasuke smirked. He had landed a blow and he was damn well pleased about it.

"Whip that smirk off your face little brother." A voice whispered into his ear. Sasuke's eyes widened, turning around slightly. He grunted when Itachi's fist striked his stomach, causing him to hunch over slightly. But what Itachi didn't see coming was the forceful punch that was also returned to his chin, knocking him off balance as he fell backwards but then vanished.

Sasuke's breaths came out sharper as sweat ran down his face. His eyes scanned around him as everything remained still and quiet. He couldn't sense Itachi anywhere and he was alert as ever because of it. Light on his feet, he was ready for the surprise attack. He had to admit though, this was a lot harder then he had thought it would be. He thought he was strong enough to defeat him fast but apparently he was wrong.

"Sasuke-kun behind you!" Sakura squealed out as she felt the surge of Itachi's chakra fill her senses. Sasuke and his team seemed shocked by Sakura's outburst. Could they not feel him as she did?

A bit taken a back by Sakura's cry Sasuke hardly had time to jump out of the way of his brothers fists that were aimed for the back of his neck. Jumping up and flying backwards Sasuke landed extremely close to the two forms on the couch, his back towards them. Gritting his teeth in aggravation he began to scan the area for his brother once more. What was with all the disappearing and reappearing? Didn't he have something better to use against him then that? This was insanely annoying.

Mikoto looked at the back of her youngest son with worry. His posture was tense and his senses were on high alert. She couldn't stand to watch Itachi and Sasuke fight. At least not like this. It was a different story when they were younger and just playing around but now they seemed as though they were really intending on killing one another. It had to stop. This would not due. They were brothers not enemies.

"Itachi Uchiha, leave your brother alone!" Mikoto yelled sternly, standing up from her seat on the couch and placing her hands on her hips. Her eyebrows were knitted together and a scowl over took her features. Fugaku looked up at his wife in shock at her outburst. What was she thinking? She was medaling in with a fight that looked deadly.

Sasuke's body stiffened slightly at the voice that came from behind him. It sounded so formillar, so warm and welcoming. Turning his head slightly, completely letting his guard down, Sasuke's eyes met with the same onyx eyes of his own as he stared at the shorter woman. His mouth gapped slightly as shock over took him. It couldn't be. It just couldn't.

His eyes switched to the figure next to her that was also staring back at him as well. These people...they couldn't be who he thought they were. No. They were supposed to be dead. How come they weren't? He had walked in on their killing so how could they be a live and breathing right in front of him? This had to be a trick. Itachi was pla-

"Sasuke you ass hole!" A very aggravated voice rang out as he pushed the Uchiha aggressively into the small woman that had caught his attention. Sasuke growled as Mikoto squealed slightly, being pressed into the couch by her youngest sons body. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he arms flailed up and grabbed onto the top of the couch in an attempt not to squish his mother.

"Naruto you baka!" He yelled back, turning his glare away from his parents and back to his best friend that he hadn't seen in years. His look didn't falter as he watched the blond push Itachi's approaching body away, sending him tumbling back a bit.

"I'm the baka? You're the one who just stood there and almost got himself killed. Smooth move teme!" Naruto scolded; turning around to face the man he loved as a brother to only have his glare match his own. He couldn't believe Sasuke was stupid enough to let his guard down like that! Who did that?

"Shut up!" Sasuke gritted out as he yanked his body away from the shocked woman and forcefully pushed Naruto slightly. The blue orbed man only growled and shoved the Uchiha back.

"Ugh! You're still a fucking bastard you know that?"

"And you're still a fucking dobe!" Their eyes locked in a battle as their teeth gritted together. They looked as though they might have bitten each others heads off. Mikoto and her husband only frowned at them worryingly. What was with Sasuke and this boy?

After a bit Naruto's glare turned soft at the Uchiha's outburst. "Just like old times." He mumbled as he ducked his head slightly and a smile crept onto his face. Sasuke was taken a back by Naruto's calm tone and smile at first, but then he smirked back while looking away.

"Aye" Was his murmured reply. He would never admit it but he missed the freaking retard more then anyone could ever imagine. Even though they fought and tried to kill each other many times they were still like brothers to one another. They meant more to each other then it looked like.

"Naruto!" Ryu squealed happily when his eyes landed on the blond. He was happy he came to help. It didn't seem as though his father was getting very far with this man that had broken into their house. Sasuke needed the extra help.

"Hey little teme!" Naruto waved towards the little Sasuke look-a-like with a huge grin plastered on his face. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as his frown stretched downwards.

"Dobe" Sasuke hissed, waiting for the man to turn towards him. Naruto glanced at Sasuke with a raised eyebrow. "Did you just call my son a bastard?" Naruto sweat dropped as he looked at the Uchiha who seemed to be fuming at the moment. Jumping back slightly, Naruto placed his hands up in front of him.

"N-no... I mean...yea... but I didn't mean it lik...well yea I did but I didn't...I mean...Uh... Sakura-chan! Save me from your deranged teme of a boyfriend!" Naruto yelled, running towards the pink haired woman who only sighed. Same old Naruto. Same old Sasuke. It seemed as though some things never changed.

...

...

...

...

...

Glancing over towards the man that was standing in the middle of the living room, watching Sasuke reach out for Naruto in full intentions of beating him to a living pulp, Sakura raised an eyebrow. Why wasn't he attacking? This was Itachi's perfect chance to strike and he was just standing there. If he really wanted to kill them he could have but he wasn't.

"He's just standing there." She murmured to the man beside her. She was still watching the Uchiha carefully as she noticed that Suigetsu turned his amused gaze from Sasuke and Naruto towards the man she was talking about. It was quiet between the two of them for a moment.

"You're right. He should have made a move by now." He replied his tone nothing but serious now as he scanned the man just as the pinkette was doing. Sasuke had informed him about Itachi and his intentions. This didn't make much since. He had an opening and he wasn't taking it. Why was that? "Maybe our thoughts on him have been wrong."

Sakura switched her gaze towards the blue haired male. "That doesn't make much sense though. Why else would he be here?" She asked, not really understanding how he could say such a thing. It was obvious he was here to hurt Sasuke again. He had to be there for that reason. Why else? What else could he want?

"I don't know but if he's not interested in killing Sasuke or you and the child then that means there has to be something."

"Yea bu-" Sakura froze as did every other member in the house. Her eyes became wide as did Naruto's as they both threw each other a knowing look.

"W-What is that?" Karin screeched, trying to catch her balance as an unknown force of Chakra spilled it's self forcefully. The pressure was pressing down on their shoulders and causing it to be difficult to even stand.

Sakura winced slightly as her insides tightened. This was the biggest one yet. Sayuri had never released as much Chakra as she was at the moment. The feeling was intense and Sakura couldn't bring herself to lift her body up. It seemed as though what ever Itachi had done to her was broken but now the power of her daughters burst was keeping her down. How was she supposed to get to her? She needed to get her to the hospital and quick!

"N-Naruto! I can't get up! You have to go get her!" Sakura shrieked, tears beginning to load into her eyes and launch down her cheeks. She couldn't help but think this could be it. This could be the last straw to Sayuri's life.

The blond glanced over to his team mate with a scared look plastered on his face. Everyone else seemed to be in shock and confused. He wasn't sure he could help her. What if he didn't make it up there in time? The amount of force the baby was setting off wasn't helping and if this was what it felt like down there he could only imagine what it was like up where she was. He wouldn't be able to even pick the little Uchiha up in his arms.

"Sakura?" The pink haired woman glanced up at the Uchiha who was in the middle of the floor. His eyes were on her and his face serious. "You have to trust me." Itachi told her in a stern voice. Sakura hesitated, but nodded. It was the only way. She couldn't get to Sayuri and neither could Naruto. If Itachi could save her she'd let him. She'd allow him to do it.

"T-That's why you're here." Sakura whimpered out, letting her body shake from her cries and from the force being pressed onto it. It made sense now. Itachi wasn't attacking Sasuke and Naruto because he wasn't there to hurt them. He was there to help them. He was an Uchiha and he knew about the Uchiha traits. He knew about Sayuri and he knew how to help.

"I know how to save her." Was his reply to his brothers lover and with that said, he was gone in a flash. Sasuke glanced around quickly, still alert. He didn't understand what was going on. Where was all this power coming from? No one in the room he was standing in was letting it off and yet who ever was letting it off was in the house. Naruto and Sakura seemed to know and so did Itachi. What was it?

"Mommy!" Ryu squealed as tears streamed down his eyes. Jugo glanced down at the little boy in his arms with a frown before glancing over towards the woman he had called out for and sure enough she was looking right back at her child. As if reading the hidden message in her eyes the male placed the little boy down on the floor. In a matter of seconds Ryu was sprinting towards his mother and into her arms.

"Shh..." Sakura soothed as she held the little boy, feeling his tears stain her shirt and his shakes continue to get worse. "It'll be over in a few minutes Ryu. Just hang on." She promised as she kissed the top of his head. She knew he was scared and she knew he didn't understand was what happening. He didn't know about Sayuri's condition and he thought that she only got sick sometimes because that was what Naruto and herself had told him.

Fugaku's eyes were wide and his mouth slightly gapped. He couldn't believe it. It was just as the stories had said. Every ounce of Chakra that was being hurled around them felt just as the stories had said they would. It seemed as though Kami-sama had given birth to the Uchiha angel already.

* * *

Okay so this story isn't finished just so you know. There is a second part and I was trying to write it all in one but it got really long and then I wanted to post it today but I couldn't finish it so I decided I'd make two parts.

A lot of things will be explained in the next part. One being Sayuri, another being why Sasuke's parent's as alive and a few other things. I hope you all liked this and I know there wasn't a lot of sasusaku fluff but there will be next chapter. I promise.

I'LL UPADTE YOU I GET 20 REVIEWS OR MORE :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Her Heart Beats Because Of You**

**Part Two**

**By: Regina Guthrie**

Itachi shivered slightly at the painful force inflicting on his body. He had to admit it was an awful feeling. The way the air became heavier and every lift of his feet felt as though he was lifting tons. This child surely had power. More then he had thought she did. It was amazing Kohana hadn't tried to dispose of her already. She was a threat. An Uchiha. A very powerful Uchiha.

As he approached his brother's room a shrill cry rang out and in gulped his hearing. The child sounded as though she was in pain and a lot of it. It was an awful sound to listen to. It burned him inside to think of such a small child having so much trouble and constantly hurting. He had to help her. He had to save her.

"Now now. Its okay." his soft whisper called out as he moved towards the little bundle on the bed. He watched as her small arms flailed around and her head twisted from side to side. His eyes softened more as be got closer and stared down at the child. She was beautiful. The prettiest baby he had ever laid eyes on. Her pink and black traces were curly and long. The perfect little ringlets most girls wished they possessed. Her huge eyes were emerald green and glittered with tears. She had the cutest chubby cheeks you could ever lay eyes on and her nose and lips sat perfectly on her face.

"Ommy!" She squealed out in agony causing Itachi to flinch. She wanted her mother. That was normal and he would take her to her mother right after he was done.

"Hang on." He mumbled as he bent down slightly while easily wrapped his arms under the child, lifting her up into his arms. As soon as she was settled on his hip her small little hand fisted up while hanging onto his shirt. Her teeth gritted for a moment as she whimpered. "It's going to be okay." He told her, placing her small hand that wasn't holding onto his shirt into his, giving it a light squeeze.

He tried to smile at her but he couldn't. He was in so much pain at the moment from just holding her. She was attacking him without even being aware of it and it looked as though she was attacking herself too. He was amazed that she was still a live. She was lucky. Very lucky.

Finally getting her to calm down a bit, Itachi decided she was ready for what he was about to do. It would drain her and probably hurt her but in the end it would save her.

Closing his eyes and concentrating the older Uchiha activated his sharingan and turned his eyes towards the child. She didn't look back at him though as she only continued to sob quietly with gleaming down at the ground. Easily, Itachi took his hand away from her and softly settled his finger tips under her chin. Lifting her head up slowly to meet his gaze he felt her stiffen in his arms when her eyes finally met his.

"That a girl." He murmured, smoothing the skin on her cheek with the pad of his finger. She only hummed lowly as her own eyes began to taint themselves red. He was shocked at this. He had expected it but upon seeing it had taken him by surprise. He had never in his life seen a child so young possess the Sharingan. It was amazing.

In a seconds notice the child's eyes were fully red and sparked, as his own were. Focusing his chakra and his sharingan onto the little curly haired baby he released and his eyes began to swirl. He held her put as her body began to thrash and try to get away from him. He could tell by the way her crying began to increase that he was hurting her. But he couldn't stop. It had to be done.

As their eyes stayed connected and Itachi continued to drain the chakra from the small child the pressure around them started to decrease. The atmosphere was returning to normal and the little girl was beginning to fall limp in his arms. Her eyes were drooping and her mouth gapping slightly. After a while it was over and the little girl fell unconscious onto his shoulder.

Breathing heavily, Itachi clutched the child tighter to him while his eyes returned to normal. His body was also drained from the amount of negative chakra he had taken from her and forced into his own body. He felt as though he needed to sit down but he couldn't. He had to finish sealing off the baby in his arms before the chakra began replenish it's self in her body.

Quickly turning towards the door Itachi exited the room and started back down stairs towards the living room. Fugaku was the only one who knew how to place the seal onto the baby and that was the reason he had brought him along. He could have learned himself how to do it but when he was younger and rebelling off a bit he refused because he called all the stories he had heard lies. At the moment he wished he would have listened.

"I need you to place the Shukufuku seal on this child." Itachi's hurried tone of voice broke through the confused atmosphere that had presented itself between the people downstairs. Everyone glanced up at him as he came down the staircase, Sayuri's small body unconscious in his arms.

"H-Hey! What did you do to little teme two!" Naruto yelled in astonishment as he took in his God Childs appearance. She looked so peaceful and normal. Something she had never looked like before when her chakra had gotten out of control.

Itachi ignored the blondes question as he moved towards his father. Everyone's eyes were on him and the little girl but he didn't pay them any attention. When he reached Fugaku's wide eyed form, he settled the little girl into his arms.

"You're the only one that can save her. She needs the seal." He told him as he stared at the older man sternly. Fugaku only looked down at the child, his eyes stern as he scanned her appearance.

"I can't place the seal if we aren't certain this is the child. It could kill her." He informed, looking back up at Itachi.

"It's her." Was his only reply.

Sakura stood from the ground slowly, Ryu wrapped in her arms as she looked over to Itachi and her daughter. Tears still slid down her eyes as she rubbed the younger Uchiha's back. He had stopped her chakra spill and it didn't even seem as though she was in much trouble anymore. But how had he done it? Tsunade couldn't even do it and she was a top medic.

"Sakura." Her head snapped in the direction of the voice that had spoken her name. Jade eyes met onyx as she watched him beckon her to come to him. She didn't hesitate as she ran over to Sasuke with Ryu still in her arms.

"Sasuke-kun." She murmured when she reached him. His arms encircled around her and their little boy as he held her close. He didn't know what was happening but he knew Sakura was upset about it. Whatever it was he didn't like it. He noticed how the little girl in Itachi's arms had looked like Sakura and how her little white dress had the Uchiha symbol on the left shoulder.

"I'll do it." They heard Fugaku whisper as his hands began to glow and settled onto the little girl's stomach.

...

...

"C-Can I hold him?" Sakura's head lifted from Sasuke chest a bit as she looked over towards the woman who was seated on the love seat of the living room set. Smiling slightly at Mikoto and then looking down at the sleeping Uchiha who was cuddled up to her and Sasuke, she nodded. Pushing away from her partner she easily wrapped Ryu into her arms, trying to not wake him as she then stood from the larger couch and headed towards Sasuke's mother.

"Here." She murmured, settling her little boy into his grandmother's arms. Sakura giggled slightly as she watched Mikoto's eyes gleam as the boy snuggled up to her. She could tell she thought highly of him. Who didn't? This was Ryu after all.

"Look Fugaku." The woman turned to her husband with a gleam in her eyes. The man looked at her but then smirked as he took in her happy expression and the little boy in her arms. "He's amazing." She murmured, bending down to kiss the top of his head and hug him tighter to herself. Sakura giggled once more.

"He's like a replica of Sasuke-kun." She informed them, glancing over to the said man who was drowsily looking back at her. She only smiled at the way his expression was telling her to come back and lay down with him.

"He's your son, isn't he?" Fugaku asked, looking over towards Sasuke with a questionable eyebrow rose. Sasuke noticed how his mother gazed at him worryingly but he nodded none the less.

"Aye."

"And the little girl is yours too?" Sasuke didn't answer his father right away. Instead, he shifted his gaze to Sakura with a blank expression. He didn't know if the little girl was his or not. He was pretty sure she was but he wasn't one hundred percent positive. So he waited for her to answer for him.

"Sayuri's mine and Sasuke's daughter." Sakura assured all three of them, her eyes connecting with Sasuke's. He nodded at her before looking down at the ground for a moment, thinking. Sakura knew that Sasuke was shocked at the information. Not everyone gets a child thrown in there face and has someone tell them that it's theirs and Sasuke had had it happen two times now.

"Don't worry teme! I took good care of them while you were away!" Sasuke snorted at Naruto's loud mouth statement.

"Sure you did." Was his none-believing reply as he shifted a bit so that he was lying down slightly on the couch, his elbow propped up on the arm rest with his head being cradled by his hand as he continued to watch Sakura and his parents.

"I did! I taught Ryu not to run with scissors unless they are facing down and then-"

"You're not supposed to run with scissors at all dobe." Sasuke mumbled out in irritation.

"Teme! You're just as bad a Sakura! What is with you people and lying to your kids?" Naruto scolded, taking one of the throw pillows that were on the chair he was seated in and launching it at his best friend. Sasuke growled as it hit him in the face and the blond fell over in laughter.

"That's not a lie, idiot!" Sasuke growled, throwing the pillow back but with a lot more force then his friend had. Naruto squealed as the pillow hit him square in the face and he fell off the chair. Angrily gritting his teeth Naruto yanked his body off the ground and glared at the Uchiha.

"Teme! You jack as-"

"Naruto keep it down!" Sakura scowled as she furrowed her eyebrows at the blond, her hands on her hips. Did they seriously have to act like children all the time?

"But Sakura-chan Sasuke-teme was b-"

"She's asleep now and her body has taken to the seal. She should be fine from here on out." Itachi interrupted as he began to come down the stairs towards the group of people who were settled not so quietly anymore. Sasuke's team had been told to go stand watch outside for any leaf ninja who would come by and maybe check on Sakura due to all the Ruckus that they had caused while the rest of them just waited in the living room for Itachi's words on Sayuri's condition.

"So she's okay?" Sakura asked as she glanced towards the man with worried eyes. Itachi nodded.

"For now she is. The seal won't always be there but until she's old enough to control the Chakra she should be fine." He told her, taking a seat on the floor next to the coffee table. Everything was silent for a moment until he sighed. "I'm guessing you want to know what's happening to her." Looking up at Sakura, Itachi watched her nod slightly.

"I already know that she was supposed to die because of her situation and that the Uchiha traits are protecting her somehow. What I don't know is why her? Why are they protecting her and not any other Uchiha's? Lady Tsunade has records of Uchiha's that have died from similar cases and the traits didn't save them." Sakura explained, making her way back over to Sasuke who willingly scooted farther into the back of the couch so she could sit.

Itachi nodded before turning towards his father. "I think you should explain this to them." Fugaku only nodded before looking down at the boy in his wife's arms once more. He didn't know if he should tell them. The pink haired girl and the blond boy were not Uchiha's and it was against there family rules. He didn't have much doubt that Sakura would become an Uchiha later on but it still was going against all Uchiha's. Sighing the older Uchiha shook his head at his thoughts.

"It's been said that a child would be born that not only would bring people together but also force them apart." Sakura's eye brows knitted together at his words. So it was a legend that kept the answer of Sayuri's condition locked up. "This child would also cause a war to break out between nations who desperately wanted the powers she possessed. Powers that were given to her by a serpent." Sakura's eyes widened as she looked over at Naruto who also seemed to be shocked.

"Orochimaru." Sakura whispered, looking down at her hands. Tsunade's guess had been right. Orochimaru had had something to do with this.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, looking at the pink haired woman with a frown on his features. Orochimaru wasn't even alive and there was no way that he could have done this to their child. When would he have had the chance? Sayuri would have been guarded by the hidden leaf Ninja so there was no opening for the snake lord.

"Sasuke-teme do you remember if Orochimaru injected anything into you while you were with him? Around the time Sakura was kidnapped by those men and you saved her?" Sasuke turned towards his best friend who only stared at him in seriousness. That was a strange way to see Naruto but none the less the Uchiha tried to think back.

_"I have something to inject in you." Orochimaru told the Uchiha, still smiling evilly as always. Sasuke raised an eyebrow._

_"I don't want it."_

_"You don't have a choice. You want power don't you?" The snake man asked, coming closer as his discolored hands clutched the small needle in his hand. Sasuke took note to how the liquid was orange and not very welcoming. But if it helped him become stronger so be it._

_"Hurry up." He gritted out angrily, thrusting his arm towards the man. Orochimaru smirked before stabbing the needle into him, watching as the small metal broke the skin of Sasuke's upper arm and quickly injected the formula into the boy. Taking his arm back quickly, Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets before looking boredly at the two before him. "Are we done?"_

_"Always in a rush Sasuke-kun." The yellow eyes freak chuckled, shaking his head. "Yes, you may leave now." And with that, the Uchiha was gone. Smirking to himself, Orochimaru turned back to the silver haired male._

Sasuke's eyes widened as the memory as he glanced down at Sakura. "What are you suggesting he gave me?" He asked bitterly. Sakura was taken a back by the bite in his voice but she gulped her fear down.

"We think that whatever Orochimaru injected in you that day might have been something for his latest experiments. He probably wanted to see if the child of an Uchiha could hold and survive the powers he had created to make ninja unstoppable." Sakura explained, all eyes on her as everything became silent. Sasuke gritted his teeth. That ass hole. Who did he think he was? If he wasn't dead already Sasuke would have sent him to hell.

"Needless to say" Fugaku continued, clearing his throat. "You know most of the legend anyways apparently by just you guesses on the current situation. Sayuri is supposed to be unstoppable, if she can learn to control what she has. That's why ninja from all over will come and try to take it from her if they find out about it. She'll be the cause of the next biggest war in ninja history. The story says that the child would be born into the Uchiha clan but the answer to the question you are really asking is a mystery to me as well as it is to you. No one knows why the Uchiha traits are protecting her." Fugaku finished, looking around the room at the people before him who were silent.

"Wow." Naruto was the first one to break the silence.

...

...

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed as her small hands started to frail out towards the Uchiha above her. He only smirked slightly as he continued to assault her collarbone with warm-wet kisses. She only continued to giggle. She new he loved it when he got the chance to share moments like this with her. He would never admit it but she knew.

"Shh..." He mumbled out as his rough fingers gently traced the smooth flesh of her right leg that was bare and propped up, poking out of the sheets while the rest of her was under. Squeezing the flesh slightly and rubbing it the Uchiha moved his lips up towards her own as he captured them in a loving kiss.

It had been a few weeks since the occurrence with Itachi coming to help with their daughter and life couldn't have been better. Itachi had explained everything to Sasuke about the clan's death and even though the younger Uchiha didn't believe it at first, it all started to fit together. He wasn't set on killing his older brother anymore. He was relieved to have learned that Itachi had reasons for his doing.

And as for Sayuri, she was doing great. The little Uchiha hadn't had a problem with her Chakra ever since the seal was placed on her. Sasuke had fallen in love with her the second he had her cradled in his arms and he couldn't have been happier. She was his and he'd never let her go, just as he would never let Ryu go.

Still hardly even legal adults, Sakura and Sasuke had agreed to let Mikoto and Fugaku move back into there home. It was big enough for them all anyways. Mikoto was thrilled with being in the same house with Ryu and she hardly ever left the child alone. Sakura understood though since the woman hadn't been able to raise Sasuke for a big portion of his life and since Ryu resembled his father so much Mikoto tried to get the time she missed out on back with Ryu. As for Fugaku, Sakura didn't know. She couldn't read him that well.

"Mmm!" Sakura gasped as she felt Sasuke sink into her. Her back arched and her arms wrapped around his neck, teeth clenched and her eyes closed. Everything felt right. "Sasuke-kun." Sakura moaned, spreading her legs apart a bit more for the Uchiha as he continued to rock back and forth. It was times like these that everything seemed perfect. Sasuke had come back and even though he had been punished, Sakura couldn't have been happier. He was here with her. He was here with Ryu and Sayuri. He was back and she loved him.

"Hnn." Sasuke grunted out as his head fell softly onto the pink haired woman's shoulder, his breath fanning her skin. "I love this." He hissed out, causing the girl to blush slightly at his words. She had to admit though, she loved it too. She loved how he held her during these moments. The way he was so careful with her and loving. The way he cared and showed what he felt for her. And then there was the pleasure. The undeniable pleasures of having him fill her. She smiled softly.

At first, Mikoto didn't want the two sleeping in the same room. It wasn't as though she didn't like them being a couple she just didn't agree with the amount of intimacy they allowed themselves to do behind closed doors. This was understandable. They weren't married and they already had two kids, plus they weren't even over eighteen yet. So in a way Sakura could see where the woman was coming from.

But Sasuke refused to do as she wished. Even when she finally got Sakura to agree in staying in a different room the Uchiha would sneak over and have his way with her anyways. Sakura smiled at the memory. Sasuke surely didn't know what no meant.

Finally his mother had given up though and told them to do as they pleased and even though Sakura felt a bit guilty, Sasuke quickly moved her back into his room and then ravished her some more. Male hormones. They were such evil things sometimes.

Moving her fingers into Sasuke's hair, Sakura moaned softly as she arched her back, pressing her full chest into his. She loved him with everything she had. Every ounce of her body, mind and heart. Nothing could ever change her feelings for him and she didn't doubt he felt the same.

"Sasuke sweetie, I washed your uniform for toma-" Mikoto stopped mid-sentence as her eyes widened. She watched as her son and his girlfriend's forms stiffened but didn't dare glance at her. She couldn't believe what she had just walked in on. Their nude forms were covered by only a thin white sheet and she could tell they were connected underneath by the way her son's body was angled. His face was buried in her chest and her arms wrapped around him. A scowl over took the mother's face. "Sasuke Uchiha you have two kids already and I don't plan on having three grand kids very soon." Mikoto scolded as she placed her free hand that wasn't holding her sons clothing on her hip. "Now get off your girlfriend before you spill into her and get dressed. Naruto's downstairs and he want to play tag with you and the kids." And with that the clothing was thrown at the male Uchiha and his mother was out the door.

Silence only fallowed as neither of the teens moved or said a thing. Just when you didn't think it couldn't get anymore awkward Sakura started laughed. Not just a small giggle but a full out blast of laughter. Sasuke only scowled down at her with his extremely red face before aggressively shoving himself further into the girl, causing her laughter to stop and a shriek to spill from her lips.

"Stop laughing." He mumbled out embarrassingly as he shoved his face further into Sakura's neck. The emerald orbed woman only smiled before combing her fingers through his hair.

"Sasuke-kun it's okay. It's not like she really saw anything."

"She didn't have to." He murmured, kissing her neck softly before slowly moving in and out of her again. He might have appeared to be embarrassed but that didn't mean he wasn't going to finish what he started. Sakura giggled at the thought as she bucked her hips up to meet his with a purr.

"Mmm... I love you Sasuke-kun." She whispered out as she closed her eyes and let him have all of her.

"Hn." _I love you too._

...

...

"Mommy! Did you see that? I tagged daddy two times!" Ryu squealed in excitement as he turned to face his mother who was sitting on the steps of the Uchiha house hold. Sakura smiled as she watched the little Sasuke-look-a-like jump up and down with pride from being able to catch his father. He seemed so happy.

"That's amazing!" Sakura shouted back putting a look of shock and proudness onto her features for her son's amusement. He only grinned goofily at her before running after Naruto.

"I really don't see the point in this game." Sakura turned her attention to her left and only giggled at the confused look on her team mate's face.

"People play it for fun, Sai." She informed, glancing back at the scene before her. She watched as Naruto tried to dodge Ryu's small hands as he reached for him but only managed to trip over his own feet, giving Ryu the perfect opportunity to tag him, which he did. He squealed with laughter and then ran away from the blond. She couldn't help but the smile wider at the sight.

"Sasuke and Itachi used to play tag all the time with some of the neighbors children when they were younger." Mikoto joined into the conversation. She sat on the right of Sakura with Sayuri cuddled into her embrace. Her small little hands resting on the older woman's shoulder and her eyes closed.

"That's kind of hard to believe." Sakura giggled, shaking her head. "Sasuke's never seemed like the type to play anything. I guess you could say Sasuke used to have a stick shoved up his ass." She informed her boyfriend's mother as she thought about all the times he had acted like a complete jerk. He didn't seem as though he had ever been normal.

Sai glanced at the pink haired woman with a raised eyebrow but then smirked. "Hey Dickless, I think I know where your dick went!" Sakura stiffened as she heard Sai's words but relaxed when she noticed Naruto hadn't heard him. She really didn't need them all fighting right now. Sasuke and Sai hadn't really had a chance to get to know each other but she didn't think that when they finally got the chance that the encounter would be nice.

"He really was the sweetest kid." Mikoto whispered out as she smiled sadly at the ground. Sakura looked at her and her face fell at the look the older woman was wearing. Her frown was stretched downwards as she stared at the ground in deep thought. "Ryu reminds me a lot of Sasuke when he was younger. Not only his appearance but everything else too."

Sakura looked back out towards Sasuke who was now smirking as he watched Ryu pounce on Naruto again. She tried but she just couldn't imagine the man she loved as a free spirited person. He seemed as though he would never be as his mother described him. Even when they made love he wasn't as care free as she made him sound. He did let his guard down but not as much as most did.

"What I'd like to know is how you and your husband are still a live. Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Sai asked bluntly, his arms crossed and his tone as though he had just asked a normal question. Sakura stiffened but then glared at the male. She was about to say something but then was interrupted.

"Itachi made you all believe we were dead that way the elders wouldn't have made a conniption. He knew he'd get away with leaving Sasuke out of the murder but all three of us? He knew they wouldn't allow it." She told them with a smile. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"But we have your corpses. How is it possible that we have bodies that indicate that you two are dead?" Sakura asked unsurely. She knew there were bodies because she had seen them with her own eyes a few days ago. Tsunade had dug them up to make sure there were corpses there to begin with.

"You have bodies, yes. But did you ever come to think that they weren't our real bodies." Emerald orbs widened at her confession.

"Itachi used an illusion?" Mikoto nodded.

"He knew that the ninja of this village wouldn't examine every body to make sure they were truly who they appeared to be. It's really easy to mask a body with another's appearance and that's what he did."

"And by the time we actually did become suspicious and tried to check the bodies were already dissolved and becoming one with the earth." Sakura added, extremely amazed by the information she was handed. It made sense now. Itachi had tricked the ninja's of the leaf in order to keep his family safe. It all pieced together.

Mikoto nodded. "Itachi planned on bringing us back here for Sasuke. He just didn't want it to be too soon. He had to make sure Sasuke had become stronger so he could protect himself and also that the elders that ordered the Uchiha clan's death were dead themselves so they couldn't turn the village on us remaining Uchiha's." Mikoto explained, glancing towards her son and grandson who were still aggressively playing with the blond ninja.

"That's a shocker." Sai murmured with a smirk. Maybe Uchiha's were more interesting then he thought. They surely had fooled everyone in the village. What else could they do?

"Sakura-chan! Teme is cheating again!" Naruto whined while pointing towards the older Uchiha who was smirking. His hands were thrusted deep into his pockets as he turned towards his pink haired girlfriend with a gleam in his eyes. It wasn't long until he was walking towards her, his eyes pried only on her.

"Sasuke-kun cheating isn't very nice." Sakura breathed out as the male came closer, plopping his form down beside her and wrapping one of his long arms around her small form. She only blushed as he pulled her onto his lap and nuzzled his nose into her hair.

"Hn." Was his reply as his lips softly trailed kisses against her scalp making sure his mother and the male next to them couldn't tell what he was doing. He still had a bit of trouble expressing his emotions but he was getting better at it.

Mikoto smiled as she watched her son hold the pink haired girl close to him. She was happy that he was happy. She could tell he loved her a lot and wouldn't let her go. At this fact Mikoto knew that Sasuke had found the person he would spend forever with. She was pretty and she was sweet and she seemed to own her little boys heart.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Naruto I want a cookie!"

"No little-teme! You can't have a cookie because this is the last one and I'm eating it."

"Give me the cookie or I'm telling daddy about the song you taught me!"

***glare* *glare***

"You wouldn't dare."

***Heavy Silence***

"Daddy! Daddy! Listen to what Naruto taught me!"

***Little foot steps running away***

***Sweat drop***

"Little teme! No! Look! You can have the cookie! I don't like this kind anyways!"

**I'm so glad I'm done with this story. I kind of don't like the way it turned out besides the last two scenes but oh well. I hope you all liked it. I didn't get to update it as quickly as I wanted because I had to go to cheer camp and then when I finally got home my computer wasn't working with me and so it took a while to finish the end. I am sorry for that and once again I hope you all liked it. :)**


End file.
